This feasibility study seeks to determine whether it is possible to recruit a sample of therapeutic opiate addicts and conduct studies describing therapeutic addits and comparing them to nontherapeutic addits. The project will identify agencies treating therapeutic addits, and will contact a sample of them to interview administrative/treatment personnel and two male addits of four types (patients with persisting painful illness, ones with past illnesses, addicted medical professionals, and quasi-therapeutic addicts who have become addicted through self-treatment). The treatment and administrative personnel will be ased to describe the therapeutic addict population they see about their treatment success rate and patient-management experiences, and whether they might be willing to allow their patients to be approached for interviews. The addicts will be asked about background characteristics (risk-factors), how addition occurred, their current drug-use patterns and the consequences of addiction. These data will be used to design a larger study of therapeutic addiction and how it compares to nontherapeutic addiction. Case studies of therapeutic addicts will also be developed.